I Lied To Love
by Yukiharu Namirai
Summary: Airi Suzuki, gadis yang tidak pernah memikirkan cinta setelah kejadian yang menimpanya. tapi, dia akan menemukan cinta barunya.


**Chapter 1 : I Lied To Love**

**Summary : Airi Suzuki, gadis remaja yang tak memikirkan cinta sejak kejadian yang menimpanya. **

**Author : Yukiharu Namirai *panggil aja Yuki-chan***

**Disclaimer : Chara is not mine, but story is mine.**

**Warning : Typo(s), ni fanfic pertama aku. Jadi kalau ancur harap maklum.**

**Pair : Airi Suzuki X Chinen Yuri**

**Author : haaaa… fanfic pertama aku.. disini kubuat Miyabi, Airi, Momoko dan Chinen yuri masih SMA. Terus, aku juga gak tau nama keluarganya Chinen Yuri itu Chinen atau Yuri. Jadi seperti kebiasaan ak, asal- asalan aja. Gomenn. Dan juga, chara rekomendasi teman ak, Misa Kawashi.**

**Okehh.. Douzoo.. ^^**

.

.

.

"Airi-chan! Ohayou.." sapa gadis mungil berambut pendek. ***gomenn, kamu ak panggil mungil. Soalnya kenyataan sih***

"ohayou, Momo-chan."

"dimana Miyabi-chan?" lanjut Airi.

"mungkin terlambat."

"apa kau sudah menghafal lirik lagu dan koreografi kita?" Tanya Airi.

"sudah.. dance sungguh menyebalkan."

"jangan berkata seperti itu."

Sesampainya di papan pengumuman, mereka segera melihat kelas mereka.

Di tahun ajaran baru ini adalah tahun terakhir SMA mereka. ***maksudnya uda masuk ke SMA kelas 3***

"eeh? Airi-chan, kita ber 3, 1 kelas!" semangat Momoko.

"i..iya."

"Momo-chan, Airi-chan. Maaf, aku terlambat." Tiba-tiba saja Miyabi datang sambil berlari.

"tidak apa. Miyabi-chan, kita 1 kelas!" teriak Momoko.

"haha.. tidak usah teriak seperti itu. Memalukan tau." Tawa Miyabi.

"ayo kita kekelas." Ajak Airi.

"iya."

Sesampai dikelas, ternyata disetiap bangku sudah tertera nama siswa yang akan duduk dibangku tersebut. Nama Airi terletak dibangku paling belakang bersebelahan dengan jendela.

Sedangkan Miyabi duduk didepan Airi dam Momoko duduk paling depan berhadapan dengan meja guru. ***nasibmu Momo***

Karena penasaran, Airi melihat nama orang yang duduk disebelahnya, dan nama yang tertera dibangku itu adalah Chinen Yuri.

**Airi POV~~**

Eeehh? Dia kan personil boyband yang terkenal itu. Tapi, apa benar nama yang tertera benar-benar dia? ***halah.. kamu juga gak kalah terkenalnya kok, Airi***

.

.

"baiklah. Di tahun ajaran baru ini, kita kedatangan 2 orang murid baru." Tiba- tiba saja Noboru-sensei datang.

"eeh? Tunggu sebentar, sebentar lagi mereka akan segera datang." Lanjutnya dengan bingung karena 2 orang murid baru itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. ***halah..***

.

.

**~17 menit kemudian~**

"ehm.. tunggu sebentar. Biar kucari mereka." Ucap Noboru-sensei sambil pergi mencari mereka tentunya.

"Airi.. menurutmu bagaimana 2 orang murid baru itu?" Tanya Miyabi.

"bagaimana apanya?"

"menurutmu murid baru itu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"mungkin ke 2-nya."

"haa.. apa kau tak berharap agar murid baru itu cowok keren?" Tanya Miyabi lagi. ***Maaf, semua itu pitnah, karena Miyabi bukan orang yang seperti itu (mungkin)***

"memang kenapa?" Jawab Airi bingung dengan harapan Miyabi itu.

"kau ini. Sudah seharusnya kau memikirkan soal cinta. Kapan kau akan punya pacar kalau kau tidak perduli soal cinta?"

"aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu, Aku akan memikirkan tentang pekerjaanku."

"kau ini.."

Tiba-tiba saja Noboru-sensei datang lagi bersama ke 2 murid baru itu.

"maaf, kalian menunggu lama. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"aku.. Chinen Yuri. Salam kenal." Ucap salah satu murid baru itu. ***cowok lho***

"Misa Kawashi."

"baiklah, cari bangku yang tertera nama kalian."

Airi sedari tadi tak mendengarkan. Dia memandang keluar jendela, memikirkan sesuatu, yang sudah lama tak ia kenang..

**Airi POV~~**

Sudah lama yaa.. kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab. Gara-gara kau pergi meniggalkanku, aku jadi benci dengan cinta. Saat itu aku menangis terus. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk aku melupakannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum melupakannya..

.

.

.

4 tahun yang lalu. Dipagi hari.. hujan yang sangat deras. Pada saat itulah, upacara pemakaman Ryo Hyoru.

"Ryoo!" teriak Airi yang tak rela melepas orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Airi, sudahlah. Relakan dia pergi." Ucap ibu Ryo.

"tidak! Ryo tidak boleh mati! Ryo!"

"Ryo.. Ryo.. Ry.." tiba-tiba saja Airi pingsan dan itu membuat semua orang yang berada disana panik.

"Airi!"

"ce.. cepat! Bawa dia ke mobil!" perintah Miyabi pada bodyguardnya ***widihh***

.

Saat sadar, Airi sudah berada dikamarnya.

"Ry.. Ryo?" itu kata pertama yang Airi sebutkan.

"Airi? Kau baik-baik saja? Kepala-mu pusing" Tanya Momoko panik.

"bisakah kalian keluar? Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Perintah Airi.

"baiklah. Tapi, kau harus istirahat ya."

"ya."

Setelah mereka pergi, Airi merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin.

"aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu.." lagi-lagi dia menangis.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada ponselnya. Karena sudah 5 hari dia tak menyentuh ponselnya.

Saat dia membuka ponselnya..

"haa.. banyak sekali yang menghubungiku… siapa ini? Manager, manager, manager, manager, manager. Huh! Semuanya manager."

Saat ia membuka kontak pesan.

"manager: (Airi, bulan depan kau, Miyabi dan Momoko harus merilis album baru. Popularitas kalian menurun.). Miyabi: (sudah dapat pesan dari manager?). Ibu: (nanti jangan pulang terlalu malam, hari ini ulang tahun ayah.). Momoko: (Airi-chan, mau bolos sama-sama?). Ryo: (Airi, aku menyukaimu)." Saat membaca pesan dari Ryo, Airi menangis lagi.

"kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang? Sekarang aku harus bilang apa? Kau sudah pergi, tak ada yang bisa kukatakan lagi. Meski kukatakan kalau aku juga suka padamu, apa kau akan hidup lagi?!"

.

.

.

Pada saat itu Airi telah bertekad untuk melupakan cinta dan focus pada karirnya.

.

Pada saat jam makan siang, seperti biasa Airi duduk di atap sekolah dengan mp3-nya.

"hidup yang sangat membosankan".

Sambil duduk dan mendengarkan lagu. Lagu kesukaannya dan Ryo. Kagrra, "Utakata". ***lagu Kagrra, utakata itu tentang seorang yang kehilangan orang yang disayangnya kan? Padahal Airi kan gak tertarik dengan Kagrra,. Maka itu aku bilang di fanfic aku banyak pitnahnya***

(negai wa anata ni furisosogu. Sotto kanashimi wo koete, itsuka futatabi deaeru to. Naite ita anata no yukogao wo omouyo…)

"ntah mengapa. Saat mendengar lagu ini, perasaanku sangat tenang." ***sama!***

"lagu yang simple tapi memiliki arti yang sangat dalam. Itu yang kau katakan tentang lagu inikan Ryo? Semua tentangmu sangat ku ingat dengan jelas."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Airi melihat kearah jendela dengan pikiran kosong. ***bisa kemasukan setan tuh. Hati-hati Airi. (didamprat Airi)***

"Airi." Bisik Miyabi.

Karena Airi melamun, maka ia tak mendengarkan bisikkan Miyabi.

***TUK!* **karena Airi tak mendengarkan bisikkan Miyabi, maka Miyabi melempar kepala Airi dengan penghapus.

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPARKU?!" teriak Airi yang kesal karna lemparan itu mengganggunya.

"Suzuki-san. Apa kau mendengar penjelasanku?" Tanya sensei.

"eeh?"

"kalau kau tak suka pelajaranku, kau boleh keluar sekarang Suzuki-san."

Saat Airi berjalan keluar kelas dengan malunya, tiba-tiba saja.

"aku yang melemparnya" ucap Momoko, Miyabi dan Chinen secara bersamaan.

"kalian ini! Keluar saja kalian!"

Bukannya rasa malu yang ada di ekspresi Miyabi dan Momoko, melainkan mereka sangat senang. ***ah, aku kalau gitu juga senang kok. Soalnya kan gak bosan lagi dengar penjelasan guru (gak patut ditiru)***

"maaf Airi. Tadi aku yang melemparmu."

"tidak apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah bertanggung jawab."

"terus kenapa Momoko juga ikut-ikutan?" Tanya Airi.

"hey! Aku kan juga teman kalian. Lagi pula tak aneh kan jika aku ikut kalian? Yang lebih aneh itu, kenapa Chinen juga ikut kita?"

"hah?" hanya itu jawaban dari Chinen. ***gak enak pakai Chinen. Tapi, kalau panggil Yuri, rasanya kayak cewek. Untung dia gak sekseh kayak Uruha. Tapi dia lebih cantik dari pada Uruha.***

"aku Tanya. Kenapa kau ikut?" Tanya Miyabi.

"terserah."

"sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Lagi pula pelajaran sensei ini memang sangat membosankan, kok." Bela Airi agar teman-temannya itu tak banyak Tanya lagi pada Chinen.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa lagi, Airi, Miyabi dan Momoko langsung ke studio. Momoko dan Miyabi terlihat sangat tak bersemangat karena kelelahan. Sedangkan Airi terlihat sangat bersemangat. Padahal biasanya yang paling banyak mengeluh adalah Airi.

"apa yang ada di pikiran Airi?" tanya Miyabi pada Momoko.

"aku tidak tau. Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta."

"hmm… aku penasaran.." ***ak juga***

"Airi!" panggil Miyabi.

"ya?"

"aku mau tanya, tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur ya."

"apa?"

"kau sedang menyukai seseorang ya?"

"ehh? Ke.. kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"hah.. mungkin kau sudah menemukan cinta baru mu. Kan sangat jarang-jarang kau bersemangat saat latihan." Goda Momoko.

"aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Kalau aku akan fokus ke karirku, aku tidak mau memikirkan cinta lagi."

"jangan bilang begitu. Aku yakin kau akan segera memikirkan cinta lagi."

"jangan karena peristiwa Ryo kau jadi seperti ini." Peringatan Momoko membuat Airi kesal.

"latihanku sudah cukup hari ini. Aku mau pulang."

"apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Momoko pada Miyabi.

"sangat salah. Kau itu serba salah." Jawab Miyabi dengan sedikit sindiran.

Setelah keluar dari studio, Airi pergi kembali ke sekolah dan menuju atap sekolah. ***kalau sampai sekolahnya dikunci, ngakak ak***

sesampai diatap sekolah, Airi melihat seorang gadis yang sedang membaca buku.

"kau.. kenapa disini?" Tanya Airi pada gadis itu.

"memang kenapa?" jawab gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"ti.. tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi sebelumnya tak ada yang berani kesini. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja."

"kalau tak ada yang berani, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya gadis itu sambil melanjutkan membaca buku.

"sebelum kejadian itu, aku dan temanku memang setiap hari kesini, kok."

"kejadian? Kejadian apa?" karena penasaran, gadis itu langsung membagi tempat duduk untuk Airi.

"duduklah disini dan ceritalah apa yang terjadi."

"eeh?" kaget Airi.

"duduklah."

Airi pun segera duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"sekarang ceritalah tentang kejadian itu."

"kejadian apa?" Tanya Airi.

"kejadian yang membuat tempat ini ditakuti murid-murid lain."

"oh.. dulu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang bunuh diri dengan melompat dari sini. Dan laki-laki itu meninggal. Banyak yang suka membuat rumor bahwa sekarang laki-laki itu sering berkeliaran di atap sekolah ini." Cerita Airi.

"siapa nama laki-laki itu?"

"Ryo Hyoru."

"apa kau mengenalnya?"

"dia…. Dia cinta pertamaku."

"kenapa dia bunuh diri dengan cara seperti itu?"

"karena dia benci hidup."

"sebenci-bencinya aku pada hidup, aku tak pernah berniat untuk bunuh diri."

"kenapa kau benci pada hidup?"

"itu sangat menyengsarakan."

"seburuk apa pun hidup, tapi, sangat menyenangkan jika hidup dengan tujuan."

"tujuan?"

"ya.. tujuanku, agar girlband ku bisa terkenal sampai keujung dunia."

"tujuan yang mengagumkan.. aku hidup hanya untuk hidup."

"dasar orang yang aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama mu?" Tanya Airi.

"aku Misa Kawashi. Bukankah kita berada dikelas yang sama?"

"aku Airi Suzuki. Benarkah? Jangan-jangan kau murud baru itu ya? Aku tak mendengarmu memperkenalkan diri."

.

.

Sejak saat itu lah, Airi dan Misa berteman.

"ohayou, Misa-chan." Sapa Airi.

"ohayou" balasnya sambil berlalu pergi menuju kelas.

"eeh, tu…"

"ohayou, Airi-chan!" tiba-tiba saja Miyabi dan Momoko menghampiri Airi.

"ayo ke kelas.." ajak Momoko.

"e.. eh? i.. iya."

.

Selama pelajaran, Airi hanya menatap Chinen.

"kenapa?" Tanya Chinen yang menyadari kalau Airi sejak tadi menatapnya.

"ti..tidak." jawab Airi gugup.

"kau anak Hello! Project ya?" Tanya Chinen.

"iya! Kami dari Hello! Project. Kau dari Jhonny Enterteiment, kan?" tiba- tiba saja Miyabi yang menjawab pertanyaan Chinen.

"oo.. iya." Hanya itu jawaban dari Chinen.

Karena Miyabi merasa bahwa ia menyukai Chinen, dia pun mengajak Chinen untuk nge-date. Dan itu disetujui oleh Chinen meski dengan wajah yang suram. ***Miyabi nekat***

Airi tiba-tiba saja merasa suatu ganjalan dalam hatinya.

**Airi POV~~**

Kenapa ini? Ada apa dengan perasaanku? Kenapa aku merasa perasaanku sakit? Apa aku cemburu? Tapi, mana mungkin. Aku kan tak menyukainya.. lagi pula kenapa Miyabi terus terang begitu mengajaknya kencan. Itu sangat menyebalkan!

.

.

Saat istirahat, Airi menuju atap sekolah dan disana ada Misa yang sedang menatap awan.

"kau ternyata kesini lagi ya?"

"maaf mengambil tempatmu." Jawab Misa sambil beranjak akan pergi.

"eeh! Aku kan tak mengusir mu."

"ooh.." Misa kembali duduk.

Airi pun duduk disebelah Misa.

"apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Airi.

"boleh"

"apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"aku juga manusia, tentu saja pernah."

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sahabatmu juga menyukai orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"hah? Aku akan berkata jujur pada sahabatku itu. Jika dia tak mau mengalah, biar aku yang mengalah. Tapi, jika dia mengalah, maka aku akan menyatakan langsung pada orang yang ku suka itu.. memang kenapa? Apa kau mengalaminya?"

"kurasa begitu."

"ooh.. kalau boleh tau, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?.."

"e.. ee..etto.. Chi.. Chinen Yuri." Jawab Airi dengan malu-malu.

"oo.. tenang, meski wajahnya suram, tapi hatinya baik."

"kau mengenalnya?"

"dia itu temanku sejak kecil."

"hweee… keren.. kau bersahabat dengan orang seperti dia." Puji Airi.

"tidak juga.. sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tau bahwa temanmu menyukainya?"

"aku tidak tau. Aku takut menyakiti perasaannya. Tapi aku kaget juga, tadi, dia tiba-tiba mengajak Chinen berkencan."

"dia orang yang nekat."

"benar."

.

.

Miyabi dan Momoko menginap dirumah Airi.

"Airi-chan, Momo-chan. Dengar, aku punya kabar bagus.."

"apa?" Tanya Momoko bersemangat.

"dengar, besok malam, aku akan berkencan dengan Chinen.."

Airi yang termenung saat mendengar perkataan Miyabi, membuat Miyabi curiga.

"kau suka pada Chinen, Airi-chan?" Tanya Miyabi.

"ee.. ah? Tidak.. aku tidak suka kok.."

"oh, baguslah. Aku takut kalau kau menyukainya. Aku tak ingin kita bertengkar karena cowok."

"tenang saja.. aku tak akan menyukainya kok." Bohong Airi.

"baiklah, besok aku akan merebut ciuman pertamanya.." ucap Miyabi, senang.

Perkataan itu membuat Airi serasa ingin menangis. Tapi, ia harus menahan tangisan itu.

.

.

Besoknya, Airi datang kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Dan tentu saja ia keatap sekolah. Ia berencana untuk bolos dan bersembunyi di atap sekolah.

Sudah 2 jam dia disana, menangis..

"kau berencana untuk bolos juga ya?" Tanya Misa yang muncul dari belakang Airi.

"iya.. aku ingin disini." Jawab Airi sambil menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum meski terpaksa.

"jika ingin menangis, menangis saja. Tidak perlu tersenyum. Dan jika ada masalah, cerita saja."

"aku, membohongi diriku sendiri, aku juga membohongi Miyabi dan Momoko, dan aku berbohong tentang cinta."

"orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri, orang yang membohongi sahabatnya, dan orang yang berbohong tentang cinta, adalah orang yang ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah terlanjur berbohong.."

"ayo ke ruang radio sekolah saat jam makan siang."

"untuk apa?"

"curahkan perasaan mu. Katakan semua yang kau ingin katakan pada mereka lewat radio sekolah. Kau tidak ingin berbohong, kan? Maka itu, katakan lah sejujurnya tentang perasaanmu." Saran Misa.

"benar juga… bisa kau temani aku keruang radio, nanti?"

"tentu saja."

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, dengan segera Airi dan Misa menuju ruang radio dan meminta izin pada ketua klub radio.

"sekarang katakan lah, Airi."

"iya.."

Airi segera mengaktifkan mic-nya dan berkata..

"Chinen Yuri! Apa kau bisa mendengarkan ku? Aku Airi Suzuki! Aku hanya ingin bilang.. kalau aku.. aku.." belum selesai Airi berbicara, tiba- tiba saja..

"Airi!" tiba-tiba saja Chinen Yuri menghampiri Airi.

"AIRI! DAISUKI! DAISUKI-DESU!" teriak Chinen dan teriakkan Chinen menggema sampai ke mic. Jadi, pernyataan cinta Chinen kepada Airi diketahui oleh seluruh warga sekolah. ***warga?* **terutama Miyabi dan Momoko yang tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Kenapa? Karena sejak awal, Miyabi dan Momoko sudah tau sejak awal bahwa Airi menyukai Chinen, Miyabi sengaja mengajak Chinen kencan agar Airi cemburu dan segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Chinen. Kapan mereka sadar akan itu? Aku juga gak tau.

.

.

.

"a.. aku juga menyukaimu.." jawab Airi.

Setelah semua hal yang membuat ruang radio heboh itu, akhirnya mereka pindah keatap sekolah dan berbicara sedikit. Disana juga ada Miyabi dan Momoko.

"sejak awal kita berbicara, aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku suka dengan kepribadianmu."

"dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Airi bingung.

"kau itu kan seleb, sangat mudah untuk mencari biodata mu."

"ah, aku lupa."

"maaf ya, Airi. Aku membohongi mu." Ucap Miyabi meminta maaf.

"tak apa. aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Misa Kawashi."

"Misa Kawashi?" kata Chinen, Miyabi dan Momoko.

"iya, dialah yang menyarankanku."

"siapa dia?" Tanya Chinen.

"eh? Bukankah dia temanmu sejak kecil?"

"aku tidak pernah punya teman bernama Misa Kawashi."

"hah? Dia juga teman sekelas kita kan?" Tanya Airi.

"seingatku dikelas kita tidak ada yang bernama Misa Kawashi." Jawab Miyabi.

"ooh.. sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo pulang" ajak Airi.

**Airi POV~~**

Meski kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan tak ada yang mengenalmu, tapi aku akan selalu mengenangmu. Karena bagiku, kau adalah cupid-ku yang sangat hebat.

.

.

Sebenarnya Misa Kawashi adalah utusan dari Ryo Hyoru. Sebagai pertanggung jawaban tentang perasaan Airi. Setelah Airi mendapatkan cinta barunya itu, Misa akan menghilang karena tugasnya telah selesai.

_**THE END..**_

**pada gaje semua. Soalnya pengen cepat tamat gitu. Makanya gak pikir panjang asal cerita aja. Tapi, karna ni masih fanfic pertama ak. Fanfic kedua ak, ak bakal usahain buat yang lebih bagus, aa…**


End file.
